Your're my mission this year Evans!
by XxweasleygurlxX
Summary: James Potter wants the one one girl who doesnt want him and this year he's making it his mission to get her!


Summary: James Potter has a problem….He wants the one girl who doesn't want him! This year he makes it his mission to change Lily Evans mind!.

**A/N: This is my first long fic so please go easy on me!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and possible additional characters!**

**Chapter 1. 'Head Boy….BLOODY HELL!'**

James Potter sat comfortably on his bed on a windy August morning staring at the pile of letters reflecting up at him. He sighed , this was the one thing that got to him during the summer months off. The tackle of replying to his friends letters really bored him. So with another sigh he opened the first letter and recognised the neat and twisty writing immediately.

_Prongs,_

_How is the summer treating you? I hope you are well. I have been in contact with Padfoot and Wormtail. They both said they are doing well. Wormtail enjoying holidays in France and Padfoot causing problems at home. I do worry about Padfoot sometimes when he returns home for the holidays and disagree with the way his family treats him. He seemed a little off in his letters but perhaps I'm thinking into to things to much. But that doesn't matter now as this will be his last summer with them._

_Can you believe it James…our last year at Hogwarts! We can start our lives, get jobs and start a family. It's so exciting and yet so scary. I have completed all my summer work and find my self with little to do. The Full Moon is always harder with out you guys. I worry about injuring my parents or someone else but the potions Dumbledore sends from Professor Slughorn are helping a lot.._

_Well I must get going as I know how boring you find replying to our letters. I'm telling you to write back because I know you are thinking against it!_

_See you soon,_

_Moony._

James smiled to himself. Remus or as they called him 'Moony' was the rock that held his friendship with the others together. He encouraged them to work, stayed neutral in fights and always made the effort to keep in touch. But while dealing with their problems he had one of his own. A problem that James wished with all his heart he could take away. Being a werewolf took its toll on Remus sometimes and James could see that. With all this in mind he picked up his quill and replied back.

_Moony,_

_I'm good! The summer is going by pretty slowly. I have been working on some new hexes and spells to occupy my time but I doubt any will work. I have not yet opened my letter from Padfoot and Wormtail but am glad to hear from you that they are doing well. I'm worried about Sirius too. With him all cooped up with that bloody crazy mother of his. I have always told him he is welcome here but I think he has to much bloody pride to accept. Wormtail is a lucky prat getting to go to France. I never go anywhere!!!!!!!!_

_I know one more year and we are FREE!!!! We can get a bachelor pad and party every night…I CANT wait!!! Completed your work……I haven't even started mine. I was wondering if you got head boy…..I mean you are the PERFECT choice! I'm sorry I cant be there but on the next full moon I will try to sneak out and meet up with you!!_

_I'll see you soon!_

_Prongs_

James finished his letter and put to the side. Ready to tackle another one he looked at the pile in front of him and settled for his closet friend Sirius. Don't get him wrong, James loved all four marauders but him and Sirius just had this special bond. James is there for Sirius when the trouble at the Black household takes its toll on the guy. Sirius is a joker and always makes jokes about his bad family life but deep down James knew Sirius wanted better. While thinking this James bent down and picked up the letter.

_James, _(That's odd James thought to himself…Sirius always called him Prongs)

How have you been keeping?? What are you doing for the summer ??Listen James I'm going to cut this short….my family have been bad this summer…real bad….as in actually being in contact with you-know-who…I don't know what to do…I'm scared……it was even hard to find privacy to write this letter …they are being really tough on me… I'm not aloud leave my room…they may not le me t back to Hogwarts…I have to go … someone's coming!

_Sirius_

James stood looking at the letter. Fear washed over him. Sirius was in danger. Times were getting darker with the rise of you-know-who and Sirius needed to be rid of that house and family for good. He quickly grabbed his quill and frantically wrote his reply.

_Sirius,_

_GET OUT OF THAT HOUSE! I mean it Sirius….plan an escape and travel to my house….you're an animagus for peat's sake…..my parents wont mind…if you are not here in less than a week I will personally come and get you MYSELF! Your like a brother to Sirius…I'd do __anything __for you!_

_James_

_P.S Keep Safe!!!_

James finished his letter and grabbed his owl Actuarius and stuck the letter to it. He would wait for his owl to get back before sending the others. Picking up another letter, he began to read in hopes of distracting himself from the dangers Sirius could be facing. The letter he picked up was actually a postcard from his other friend Peter otherwise known as Wormtail. Wormtail was the clingy type and often annoyed the other three. But it did not matter he was still their best friend.

_Prongs,_

_How has your summer been? Mine has been brill!! France is AMAZING!! I have seen so many wicked sights! But I miss you guys loads! My mum and dad have been fighting lately and its been tough! Well I must be going as this postcard is quite small_ !

_See you soon!_

_Wormtail_

_Don't bother replying as we change hotels every three days so Actuarius may get lost!_

James smiled at Peter's letter and was happy to note that he didn't have to reply! The next letter was his Hogwarts letter. But he was surprised to see it had to parchments. The first was a his book list and subject timetable. The second however was a letter from Professor Dumbledore. James read it hesitantly ….. he was sure he had received punishment for all his pranks last year!

_Dear James,_

_I am delighted to inform you that you have been made this years Head Boy. As you know of course, this is a very important honor. The teachers have trusted you to keep order and responsibly in the school this coming term. But do not worry as I have great faith in you!! _

_Yours Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S You will be told about your new dormitories and duties on the first day of school._

James could not believe it. HE had been made Head Boy. Why….surely it should have been Remus or maybe even Arthur Weasley but not him. He was the schools trouble maker…the ladies man…he had set a record for the most detentions…

'HEAD BOY….bloody hell!' James said to himself as he looked at the last letter. He recognized the deep swirly writing and his stomach did a flip flop. It was from Lily Evans.

_Potter,_

_That's a new one…asking me out in a letter. But how many bloody times do I have to tell you…..NO!! You are the most insufferable prat I have ever had the misfortune to meet. But I mean it this year….I'm not taking any of you carp r Potter…I'm head girl so any funny business and I will have suspended before you can say wizard! All the other girls may fall around for your good looks and smile…but not me……you're a ladies man and a git!_

_LEAVE ME ALONE_

_Lily._

James sighed. He had liked Lily Evans for 5 years and loved her for two. But no matter how many times he pleaded and asked….she kept denying him. But she had a point…his longest relationship was 3 weeks and he had properly kissed every girl in his year except her. Suddenly a thought hit him. She was Head Girl. He turned his head up and thanked Merlin. Then he began writing his reply.

_Lily,_

_Wonderful to hear from you too dear. Insufferable Prat…I have to say that hurt…but I can think of ways for you to make it up to me ;)! Funny business…now Lily I have to say I have no idea what you are talking about! Head Girl…that's great….cause I made Head Boy!_

_Cant wait to share a dorm with you!_

_James_

_P.S You think I'm good looking and have a good smile…._

_P.P.S Go out with me…you know you want to!_

James finished his last letter and got his dads owl to use as his was not back for Padfoots yet. He tied all his replies to Fig and watched the owl fly off.

James went to bed that night thinking of one thing…Lily Evans. He wanted the one girl who didn't want him and this year he was making it his mission to get her!

A/N: Well there's the first chapter. It was kind of a prolog/background thing to get the story going. The next will contain other characters and such.

**James's owl name (**_**Actuarius) is Latin for fast-sailing object. Its kinda stupid but I like it!**_

_**Finally I will leave you with a preview of the next chapter named…**_

'_**What can I d- SIRIUS'**_

While seated at breakfast with his parents the doorbell rang. James stood up.

'_I'll get it!' he announced while walking towards the door. Pausing to check himself in the mirror he then opened the door._

'_Potter residence, what can I d-SIRIUS!' James caught himself looking at a bloody and troubled looking Sirius Black._

Well there you go. I will update this time next week.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Amy**

**xxxx**


End file.
